Alternative chapter 4 to sportif (III)
by Tess 4 5
Summary: You have to read sportif (III) ch. 1-3 first. This is the alternative version of the 4th chapter to it. If you don't like to read a spicy story please take my advice to just read the T-rated chapter 4. You won't miss anything if you skip the spicy one.
1. Exercises 1

**GOOD ADVICE: Read my notes!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters nor the original Inspector Lynley Mysteries – they belong to Elizabeth George and the BBC. I have borrowed the characters from the TV-Show and solely own the ideas of _my_ stories and the developments _I_ let them go through. I also do not own any of the characters from other TV shows mentioned or appearing in this story. They belong to ITV.

Please write a PM if I did something terribly wrong. Thanks!

Please read and review! More thanks!

* * *

 **Author's note:** This is the **M-rated version of the 4th chapter to _sportif (III)._** I'd say this is the spiced alternative version. You can read this or the T-rated fluff which is, well, less spicy ;-) and will be posted as soon as the last chapter here is out.

Please wait for it if you can't cope with M-rated texts. **This alternative chapter is basically the same so you won't miss anything but some adult scenes if you skip it.**

This thing has grown bigger and bigger so I've split it up in a few chapters.  
I'll post them one by one - just because I'm evil! . **\m/**

* * *

 **Warning!** This is M-rated for reasons! M-rated is for adults only! If you don't like stuff like this, then don't read it! If you read it anyway, don't blame me!

* * *

 **.**

 **Sportif (III) - alternative ch. 4 - Exercises 1  
**

 **.**

* * *

Barbara woke up alone. She sensed it immediately, even with still closed eyes, that the warm body that had spent the night next to her, the man that had spent the night _with_ her had been gone for quite some time when she opened her eyes a little later than the days before. Her alarm had buzzed softly at its usual time but she had put it on snooze two times. She had not wanted to face the world so soon. Apart from that she was quite tired. And she was entirely devastated that Tommy had left her before she had woken. She should get up by now and have a shower but at the moment she prefered to stay in bed. Maybe she would call in sick today. The duvet was warm and she still could sense a hint of Tommy's aftershave on it. And their sweat of love.

 _Tommy..._ Thinking of him Barbara sighed. Probably she would never call him by his given name again. Trying to forget that tonight she had repeatedly called him Tommy she remembered when that had happened for the first time yesterday. It had been on their boat trip when he playfully had shaken the boat just to tease her and she almost had fallen into the river. Oh, this boat trip had been so wonderfully romantic and still jolly after a day that had started with her giving him a _qigong_ lesson. The case they were busy with at the moment seemed to be solved during the day by DI Lewis and DS Hathaway and Tommy had asked her out for dinner in the evening. It had been a real romantic date and afterwards they had been holding hands on their way to the boat hire for a few moments and on the river the tension between them still had increased. She even had invited him openly, yes, she even almost had _told_ him to kiss her, but at that point he probably had not yet been sure if it was the right thing.

 _Or he was sure that it had been the wrong thing._ she bitterly thought.

Later in the doorframe to her room he had given her a sweet good night kiss and then everything had seemed to fall in its place.

* * *

"Am I the lucky man who is allowed to sneak into your dreams tonight?" he had asked and suddenly all her fears had been gone. His eyes had shone dark and loving and with a genuine desire. She had not wanted to only dream of him.

"Yes." She had given him a shy smile when she had opened the door to let him pass. "Yes, you are."

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _Despite her obvious invitation Tommy kept standing where he was, leaned against the doorframe, holding her hand, caressing her neck, smiling, and he earned an uncertain quizzical look from Barbara._

 _"You'll lead the way, Barbara." But first_ his _hand at her neck caressed its way into her nape and_ he _softly led her face close to his again. It was just a slight pressure that slowly brought their lips into contact once more. Barbara could have retreated if she had wanted to and Tommy even had stopped in front of her face but in fact she had been the one who closed the last inch to his lips.  
_

 _This time their kiss was all but a sweet goodnight kiss. Barbara felt Tommy's lips gently nibbling at her mouth, she felt him wet her lips with his tongue so she parted them slightly to give him access. He sensed that she wanted to deepen the kiss but did not know how. She truly felt extremely unskilful in that moment. This was so tentative, so gentle and still it was such an erotic way to be kissed she never before had experienced. But she felt too wanton and did not want to appear desperate so she let him take the lead. When his tongue cautiously entered her open mouth she audibly exhaled into his. This man stirred the glow of her desire and she involuntarily pressed her body against his. Everything in her body trembled with excitement. Her hand that was not entwined with his went to his waist and she tugged impatiently at his belt. Tommy hugged her closer into his chest while their tongues twisted. The little appreciative sounds she made only inflamed his desire. Being tugged by her anyway he shamelessly ground his hip into hers to let her feel his growing need.  
_

 _Both were heavily breathing when they eventually parted._

 _"Barbara." Tommy mumbled, not the slightest bit ashamed of the bulge in his trousers. It was definitely very welcomed by Barbara. She couldn't help rotating her hip against his groin. She wanted him and at the moment was not at all ashamed to show him. All accidental and all intended touches during this day finally exacted their toll and any more denial was futile anyway._

 _"We really should go in." Barbara almost moaned onto his lips. "Tommy."_

 _But they shared yet another juicily desirous kiss in the doorframe before they managed to twist their embraced bodies into her room and closed her door by falling against it on the inside in a passionate kiss. Once safe from being disturbed by anyone inadvertently coming down the corridor their encounter turned rather impatient. All the sexual tension that had built up during the day finally broke loose and later they could not have said_ how _they ended in her bed. Never stopping that kiss on the way there they somehow helped each other out of their clothes bit by bit until both got rid of every annoying piece of cloth between them and they fell onto the mattress together._

 _Barbara had started to unbutton his shirt when Tommy had rucked hers up and had placed his hands on her naked waist. Impatient like he was he stopped her and slipped out of the bothering thing and his T-shirt all in one movement. Almost asking for permission with his eyes he then slowly pushed her shirt up her chest and, since she had not objected, even had slightly nodded, up along her lifted arms until he had freed her and she stood before him with just her slacks and a bra. Her chest was blushing and she could not look at him properly until he took her hands and placed them on his chest._

 _"You_ do _want this, don't you?" he almost anxiously asked._

 _"Mmmh... bit afraid of what is happening here," she admitted silently but stroked his chest gently and pressed her lips against it. Her voice was merely a whisper when she continued onto his areola. "but yes, I want this."_

 _It caused a layer of gooseflesh under her lips but Tommy waited and enjoyed it until her lips had travelled up to his throat from where he took over. He bent his head and put all the love he felt for this woman, all the admiration, all the respect and all the desires he harboured and all the understanding in the reassuring kiss he gave her._

 _Barbara almost melted in the heat of this tenderness and did not really feel that he was skilfully opening the clasp of her bra. Unconsciously she wriggled it down her arms and only realised what had happened when the tips of her breasts eventually brushed his chest._

 _"Whoa..." she breathed into his mouth while Tommy twisted his upper body until his belly pressed on hers and it still was just the slightest touch their chests shared. Following the lead of their bellies their lower bodies quickly rubbed cloth against cloth again. Tommy's hands slid around Barbara's chest and with a light pressure he pulled her close. Let alone the touch of his hands made her shiver but feeling the warmth of his skin on hers almost let her knees collapse._

 _Keeping their lips connected Tommy led them further into the room, closer to her bed, and somewhere on the way they both discarded their shoes quite unceremoniously. Somewhere on the way the button of his jeans was opened by her hesitant fingers which only dared to also open the zipper but then stroked around his waist again. The delicate touch made him almost need to rip off his trousers. Somewhere on the way his hands that had roamed her back fidgeted with the button on her slacks. The promising touch made her stand on her tiptoes and trap his hands between their bodies. Somewhere on the way and a bit impatiently - because his hands had to leave her body - Tommy got rid of his trousers and socks in one motion.  
_

* * *

 _The hollows of her knees hit the bed and his hands slid under her waistband. Barbara's arms seemed to snake around his neck by their own will while their lips and tongues and chests hardly ever parted. Her slacks hit the ground. Skilled by years of practice with untidily undressing Barbara got out of trousers and socks in one move like Tommy had done._

 _"Open your eyes and look at me, Barbara." Tommy breathed after he had ended the current kiss._

 _Slightly dizzy Barbara did so. His tender face welcomed her vision and she smiled defeated. "Yah?"  
_

 _While his hands seductively stroked her bottom she involuntarily pressed herself closer against the promising hardness in his pants. Briefly he closed his eyes and Barbara was almost abashed about the effect she had on him._

 _"I just..." he croaked. "I just wanted to let you know that I love you-" Tommy observed that her eyes went wide at those words. "-before I pull down your panties."_

 _His hands slid under the cloth and squeezed her bum cheeks._

 _"Because that's what I do." He smiled at the sharp intake of breath Barbara made. "Both."_

 _"I-" Her eyes darted from Tommy's eyes to his mouth and back while he waited patiently. "I-" she started again while her knickers slid down slowly inch by inch. "I-" Even her third attempt to form a full sentence was unsuccessful feeling his fingers softly press the flesh between her bottom and her thighs. She could only nod, close her eyes and fiercely press her lips onto his. Seconds later two pieces of underwear joined her slacks on the floor. Another few seconds later they both sunk down on her bed together._

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	2. Exercises 2

**Author's note:** Of course, Cats. Here it is. Just needed to re-read it and adjust a few things in the original chapter 4! ;-)

* * *

 **.**

 **Sportif (III) - alternative ch. 4 - Exercises 2  
**

 **.**

* * *

 _A light push by Tommy had unbalanced Barbara who had clung to his arms while he had laid her down on the mattress with supporting hands in her back and on her bottom. They had not cared at all and actually were not aware either that they laid diagonally across the bed. Barbara bent one leg immediately. Tommy caressed it from her ankle up to her knee and down to her thigh. His thumb caressed her hip bone, followed by all his other fingers until he turned his hand and with the back of it caressed her skin up to her waist and further along to her breast with his palm. He laid half on his side and half on Barbara entwining her other hand with his above her head. Their lips only parted for a few breaths inbetween but stayed glued together most of the time. The room had turned distinctively warmer.  
_

 _"Mmmh." he moaned. "Barbara!" Then his lips were closed by hers again, his tongue was threatened by hers once more, his groin was welcomed by hers in repeated rolling pushes up to him._

 _She was eager to feel him inside. The anticipating warm stir in her abdomen already had started when they still had been standing next to her bed. Now it had gone almost sky high and as hot as lava. It was like a boiling liquid between her thighs.  
_

 _"Tommy!" She was oblivious to what she was saying. She was not even conscious of saying it time and time again. His hands caressed her where she never would have thought she would be sensible, his lips kissed her where she never had thought would be erogenous zones. She agitated naturally under his tender hands, there was absolutely no need to think about what she was doing. Everything was a fluent and harmonical process, a continuous stream of motions and emotions, a smoothly merging flow of movements because every time Tommy sensed her stumbling, every time he felt something faltering he guided them across the hurdle without embarrassement so Barbara almost instantly was lovingly diverted.  
_

 _His tender hands on the scars on her belly made her nervous, even in the dim lights of the night - she saw them as an ugly sign of her imperfection and could not imagine that someone would caress them in such a soothing and yet so stirring way - so he quickly kissed her there and then darted his tongue into her navel which made her only sigh with pleasure. His lips on her inner thighs brought her out of her enchantment - she never before had experienced somebody kissing her down there and though it felt wonderfully tickling she feared she would have to return this special favour which she also never before had performed - so he promptly traced the wet line back to her hip bone. His gentle fingers in her curls made her entirely alert but that was intended. His thumb suddenly applying pressure on her pink button made her bury her fingers into his hair and intensify her kiss and that was very welcome. His fingers sliding through her wetness and to the entrance of her cave though made her flinch almost unnoticeable - she enjoyed it so much that she could not even hold back the small positively surprised grunt but she also was afraid of her too quickly approaching reaction since she was_ more _than ready - so he only savoured this wonderful feeling twice and then spread his wet digits across her belly. After his fingers had left the spot where Barbara only wanted more friction now she slowly bucked into his groin. Tommy moaned in pleasure when his manhood was so agreeably caressed. It was about time to act._

* * *

 _After this long day of pent-up tension they still were able to share such a gently eruptive love. They both moved in an impulsive harmony led by Tommy in the most tentative way Barbara ever had experienced. There now only was one really slightly awkward interruption when Tommy had to admit that he was not prepared._

* * *

 _"What is it?" Barbara had asked with a fearful voice when Tommy suddenly had stopped everything he had done and retreated. "Did I do something wrong?"_

Have I been too wanton? _she thought._

 _"No, Barbara! Gods, no!" Tommy had given her a reassuring kiss. "It's just... I'd never have expected_ this _. I never would have dared to think you'd feel the same way like me. I've never allowed myself to think that you'd let me-"_

 _"Tommy..." Barbara had stopped his rantings and placed her warm hand on his cheek. Now was not the time for long speeches, she had decided._

 _"I'm not prepared." he had admitted contritely and Barbara had slumped back into the pillow._ If that is the only problem...

 _"The hotel_ is _." she had smiled with closed eyes. She herself had lost every rational thought but f_ _ _ortunately he had been thinking of safety_. "I've put them into the top drawer. Next to the bible. Not that I thought I really would need-" blushing she stopped her explanation. She did not know why on earth she had taken them from the bathroom to her bedroom. Not that she knew why the hotel provided them in the bathroom anyway but she never would have thought to get into this kind of hot situation.  
_

 _With a grin Tommy quickly had found the condoms and had made sure this only would be a short awkward interruption._

* * *

 _After he had ensured contraception he rolled back to Barbara who had been lying there with closed eyes and a hand on her belly. One of her legs still was bent and the other laid straightened so it was easy for Tommy to climb between them. He increased the friction of his steely companion on her secret soft parts and quickly they returned to their previous pace. A short stop made her open her eyes but when she saw him only silently asking for her final permission with a loving smile on his lips and the raised eyebrows she so loved she only nodded and in fact pulled him down on her again. Their lips met open mouthed and his tongue inched forward between them. It was the prospect of what their lower bodies would be repeating instantly. Easily he slid into her welcoming cave with a small twist. Barbara's moan that filled his lungs was a pleasurable challenge for his patience. So where her fingernails that dug into the flesh on his waist keeping him away and pulling him close all at once.  
_

 _They savoured every single moment and when his lower body finally hit her sensitive nub they boath moaned in unison._

This must be heaven! _she thought while she arched again into his groin. It was not the last time he brought her up to him and every time their bodies clashed close their connection grew deeper. Every time he dug into her their union turned more intense. Tommy was gentle and claiming, he was keen and tender, he was leading and following all at the same time._

 _Barbara was not prepared for the intensity of it and felt herself on the brink of exploding multiple times but Tommy always kept her away from the last spark. He always returned to a lower pace. He always gave her more pleasurable moments of desire and raised her need to detonate. She was not glowing anymore - she was burning. And Tommy cooled them down each time she was close to light the bed as long as he was capable to restrain himself.  
_

 _So it was very much later that they could not keep away from the crater edge anymore. Very much later both could not control their emotions anymore, they could not keep their needs behind, they could not hold back their final desire to pull each other down into the abyss, to push each other up the peak, to jump together into their seething volcano of love._

 _So very much later two sweaty wet bodies collapsed on top of the duvet. After regaining some breath Tommy started to caress her again. Softly he whispered sweet nothings into her ear to the end that he washed away every little bit of embarrassment that seemed to overcome her in the aftermath of their shamelessly perfect fulfilment. He reassured her again and again that he loved her until she whispered a soft and shy "...love you too." onto the corner of his mouth._ _His heart happily bursted into pieces._

 _Hugging for a little while longer they fell asleep soon._

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	3. Exercises 3

**Author's note:** Like I told you, a few chapters... ;-) The night is not over yet!

* * *

 **.**

 **Sportif (III) - alternative ch. 4 - Exercises 3  
**

 **.**

* * *

 _In the middle of the night Tommy woke and pulled the blanket over their bodies which made Barbara wake up too. Still a bit sleepy she pulled him close again and he could not resist her sweetness. They were fully awake and agile in quite a short time._

 _Fortunately the hotel would be prepared for a few more of those situations._

* * *

 _She had not really woken up when he fidgeted with the blanket. She was more like in in a snoozy state and more dreaming of him than actually thinking this was real when she pulled him down to her and, with still closed eyes, searched his lips with hers. Tommy had no objections and gladly obeyed her abrasive invitation. When his lips met hers with a light pressure Barbara seemed to wake up a bit more because he could feel her body turn tense and her arms pulling him down stronger. His hand fully cupped her breast and softly squeezed it which elicited a small moan from her open mouth. It also triggered something in her head and she pushed him away only to follow him onto his side of the bed and climb on top of him. Tommy_ really _had no objections at all.  
_

 _Now he could tell that she was fully awake and knew what she was doing. And though she could not quite believe it herself Barbara was doing it skilfully because she simply followed the needs of her own body. Tommy just could keep lying there and let her do what she pleased. Sitting on top of him she kissed and caressed his chest. She sucked at the taut peak that was presented before her and Tommy moaned._

 _"What are you doing, Barbara?"_

 _Wickedly grinning she answered. "I'm having my way with you, Sir." Then she chuckled about her own cheeky words. Fortunately it was too dark so he could not see the blush creeping across her chest.  
_

* * *

 _Lustfully she pressed her hot centre against his arousal, letting herself glide across its length until Tommy groaned and had to still her hips with the firm grip on her thighs. He also pulled her down on him closer with this and the sudden halt made Barbara only want more._

 _"Oh, yes!" she involuntarily breathed and tried to overpower his hands with success._

 _Without a word Tommy fished for one of the foil packs and lasciviously grinning up at Barbara he tore it open with his teeth, his eyes never leaving hers in the dim light of this summer's night, his left hand never leaving the soft flesh of her waist. Barbara took the pack from his mouth with her own teeth and managed to stop herself as long as it took to tease him with her fingernails running up and down and to prepare him for what was to come. She did it painfully slow and with more pressure than was necessary to roll it on. His knee and thigh served as a substitute and she pressed herself down on it to keep some friction while she was busy with the condom. The involuntary twitch he made with his leg when he felt her fingers added to her pleasure.  
_

 _It was no wonder that they both were more than ready so when he was safe she quickly guided him inside._

 _"Oh, yes!" he involuntarily grunted and tried to turn them over without success._

 _His wriggling only made her groan lustfully louder._

 _Her nails softly raking across his chest gave him another sweet torture he almost could not stand but he still was able to keep himself behind and to only watch her growing need and the effects it had on her. Rolling and stroking him with her inner walls she found a pace in quite a short time where the only way was up to the peak of desire. So finally, when she was starting to lose directed control over her body, their fingers met and he supported her with his hands and straightened arms until she cramped around him rhythmically accompanied by a throaty moan. Her head had fallen back and Tommy tried to sit up and kiss her there as long as she was riding out the storm of lust.  
_

 _He had not come yet. What Barbara had exercised had been a little too fast for him._ Or I was too slow for her needs. Next time I have to catch up earlier...

 _Now that she relaxed and her body went limp again he took the chance and turned them both until he buried her under his body. He pushed her legs apart and, still inside, he increased the pressure and pace of his poundings quickly. When he added soft ministrations on her sensitive nub she quickly was with him again and in the end both came apart as one **.**_

 _Supporting his body with his arms next to her he thudded heavily into her._

 _"Oh, gaaawww..." she moaned and this was the last grain on his scale of self-control he had needed. He closed his eyes for a moment and stilled, indulging her inner walls rhythmically squeezing him._

 _When he opened it to watch her fall to pieces he saw that hers were open too and fixed on him. But it was only for seconds before he pounded one last time into her and was able to watch her coming for him in the same moment he shuddered deeply buried in her inner sanctum._

 _"Tommy!" she cried and scratched his skin somewhere. He could feel it only faintly._

 _"Mmmmh! Barbara!" he grunted and even found a deeper way into her with another thrust._

 _In the few minutes before their exhausted bodies found peace in sleep once more they softly kissed and caressed each other again, both with a very satisfied, very contented smile on their faces and deep affection in their eyes.  
_

This feels like more than just sex. _Barbara thought while she savoured the feeling of his nose in her hair and his lips on her neck._

 _Tommy felt her breath on his shoulder and her soft fingertips on his chest._ This is deeper than anything else I ever experienced.

 _With a softly sighed "I really love you!" he let his head rest on her pillow and his body finally relax in her arms. She held him until both were fast asleep._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

There had been only this single one of an erotically charged situation in the middle of the night and they had slept the rest of it. Now, alone in her bed, Barbara pressed her face into the pillow. It smelled of a mixture of her, Tommy and their nightly actions. It only reminded her of being a fool. _His oaths of love were said only in the heat of the action. It obviously was not heartfelt._ Not like hers.

"Such a bloody stupid fool you are, Barbara!" she grunted into the soft material.

In fact, though she felt nauseous reflecting about her stupidity to think this night's incidents could ever be something more than just _sex_ , she could not really call in sick today. This only would lead to questions she would not want to answer so with a deep sigh she heaved her cumbersome body out of the bed and trudged across the soft carpet into the bathroom. She decided to skip her _qigong_ today and instead take a long shower. She wanted to wash away the night and besides her muscles were in deep need of some relaxation. The hot water was a very welcomed refreshing blessing.

Since she would not exercise today - a bitter laugh escaped her at that thought - she had much time to take things slowly this morning. Clad only in the soft cream-white bathrobe with the hotel's insignia she slumped down on the chair in front of the dressing table and made herself a cup of coffee. She was not able to look in her own eye so after she had caught a glimpse of her sadness in the mirror she diverted her eyes to the soothing green meadow outside in front of her window. But that only reminded her of the sizzling morning with yesterday's _qigong_ exercises. The sun was just about to rise and Barbara feared the coming day. She closed her eyes trying to shut down all memories.

She and her DI had made love two times this night, they had shared wonderfully exhausting activities in her bed, they even had said the three little words to each other and the memories still moved her entire body. But he was gone before the day had started. He had not waken her to explain and he had left no note and no sign other than his scent on her pillow and the wobbly feeling in her legs. And the satisfied sensation between her legs. Barbara could not even cry. She only felt numb and used and-

She startled when there was a firm knock at her door. No, she was not in the mood to open it.

"Not now!" she whispered. Whoever that was could wait until she would be down in the breakfast room. _Her Ladyship is feeling unwell._ she thought with a bitter smile.

Another knock almost made her angry. Barbara was about to give a nasty retort but the person on the other side of the door was faster.

"Room service, Ma'am." a high voice tweeted outside. She had not ordered anything and supposed that her bloody DI would have ordered something for her as some kind of redemption but actually Barbara was thankful that she would be able to eat her breakfast alone in her room so she got up and trudged to the door hoping it _really_ would be breakfast.

It was.

* * *

Brightly smiling Tommy stood there with a serving trolley full of food. Barbara instantly spotted the vase with a single rose and swallowed. Did she go wrong with her assumptions?

"Good morning, Barbara." he tenderly mumbled. "I hope you've slept well?!" His face expressed a softness she had not expected but Barbara just stared blankly.

"Can I come in?" Tommy asked becoming a bit nervously uncertain. His mind raced around the question if he had done something wrong.

Without a word Barbara stepped aside and elaborately closed the door after Tommy had passed. While he was busy with arranging the breakfast she had to compose herself.

"I thought..." She swallowed. Tommy looked up. His loving smile encouraged her to go on. "I thought you've... left." Her voice though still faltered at the end.

With one long stride Tommy stood close to her. He wanted to pull her into a hug but her eyes stayed glued on the second top button of his shirt so after circling her waist with his arm he lifted her chin with a crooked finger and gave her a reassuring tender smile.

"How could I ever?" he whispered. "Now. Now that I've found you. Now that I've detected that I'm not the only one with those feelings." And finally Barbara felt relief wash over her when their lips met again in a tentative kiss. His arms still held her close to him when they broke apart and he explained that he just had woken early and decided to let her sleep a little while longer and then surprise her with the breakfast but first he had wanted a quick shower, shave and change into a fresh set of clothes.

"What about I get out of it again? I feel a bit overdressed here." he cheekily asked and Barbara blushed. Nonetheless she was glad that there would be something like a morning after. There could be hope that this dream would last longer than just this period in Oxford, maybe even longer than a few days or weeks after they would have returned to London. Maybe there was hope that this might last as long as she still joined the Met, that this might last until she would leave to Midsomer. Another cheeky question from Tommy, mumbled onto her neck, brought her out of her still dark thoughts.

"Isn't this now the time for your exercises?" he muttered with his lips leaving wet spots on her skin. "I really could do with more practice, Barbara!"

 _He couldn't really want to make love again!?_ Barbara wondered while he pressed his groin into hers and proved exactly that.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	4. Exercises 4

**Author's note:** Thank you for your reviews so far! I appreciate them! :-)

* * *

 **.**

 **Sportif (III) - alternative ch. 4 - Exercises 4  
**

 **.**

* * *

Tommy's last exercises were not as long ago as his momentary eagerness might indicate. In fact it had worn him out quite severely in the middle of the night when he had woken and blanketed their naked bodies which in return woke Barbara who had had something entirely different in her mind than go on sleeping.

Eventually though they finally did and they had slept deeply, but very early in the morning, before her alarm clock had gone off, Tommy had woken in her arms.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _For a few seconds he was slightly confused where he was but the warmth of the woman next to him made Tommy remember every second of the night before. He had made love with her twice this night and should be still asleep by now otherwise he would have his difficulties staying awake during the day. The weight of Barbara's leg though kept his mind alert in a very alluring way. She had it placed on his bended knee, her foot on the mattress behind him, so his own thigh was between hers._

A few inches higher...

 _He swallowed and watching her he directed his thoughts on something else._ _No way! _It only worked for a few seconds._ Barbara laid on her left side with her head in the crook of his arm, her right hand loosely gripping his biceps. Her breath wavered warm and even across his chest. Since the blanket had slid away and only covered them from their hips downwards he had full access of view and touch on her upper body. At first his hand laid on her hip but then he let it glide across her waist and into her back and then he could not resist anymore and gave her right breast a juicy kiss._

 _Not really awake Barbara stirred and rolled onto her back, away from him. But the loss of contact was compensated for by the sight of her lying naked and unaware before his eyes, her right arm spread somewhere next to her head, her throat slightly stretched because she had no pillow - it was somewhere on the floor, Tommy supposed with a grin - her eyes still were closed and then she began a soft snoring. That was the reason why Tommy decided to get up and leave her to some more well deserved sleep. Otherwise he would give in to the desire to wake her with caresses._...and stuff! _He grinned while he let his index finger circle around her belly button. Deeply sighing he got up. He would shower, dress and prepare a breakfast they could share in her room before they had to face the day at the office.  
_

 _It was not easy to leave this innocently looking temptress lying there but Tommy intended not to let this night be a singulary one.  
_

 _Quickly he took on yesterday's clothes that were spread across the room and with a last soft kiss on her belly he left her, hoping to return soon and wake her properly. Outside her door he cursed himself for forgetting the keys._

 _Well, he would knock when he would have returned._

 _That's what he did._

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Though he had prepared a nice French-English breakfast on his own in the still sleeping kitchen with permission granted by the night porter, eating was the last thing on their minds now. Tommy quickly discarded his clothes with Barbara's tender but impatient help. Her bathrobe was a much easier task. He simply unfastened the belt and gently shoved it off her shoulders. It slid down her arms and she was shivering a bit. Tommy could tell that it was not from cold. For a few seconds they drank in each other's appearance. Embracing and kissing he then lifted her off the floor and carried her across the room where they hit the mattress of her still rumpled bed and made love once more in the light of the rising sun.

* * *

If there were any coherent thoughts in her mind at all she wondered that he was still as strong as to carry her. With her legs around his waist she crossed her ankles in his back and her arms kept her chest pressed against him by linking around his neck. Barbara was well aware of her centre moving across him.

He felt his quickly growing arousal pressing onto the auspiciously wet area between her legs and so his carrying and supporting grip on her bottom tightened even more when he climbed onto her bed without losing contact. Tommy would not let her lay down.

They stayed in that sitting position. Barbara sat in his lap with her legs still around him and Tommy had placed his feet behind her. Audibly sucking air in when his fingers caressed her spine she continued kissing him. Their tongues fought for dominance that neither wanted to win. Nor would they want to lose it either. Somewhat possessively he spread his fingers so he could press her softly into his chest, flat hands still on her back, nose and lips between her breasts. He was not stopping her when she started to slightly move up and down, instead he guided her with his a soft pressure of his hands on her hip and gentle pushes with his groin onto her warmth.

Her arms were over his shoulder, one just leisurely hanging and the other bent so her hand could caress his nape, ruffle his hair, scratch his neck while he blessed her breasts with open mouthed dampening kisses. Soft sounds of pleasure and little moans of excitement filled the air.

And they had not yet connected.

 _That had to be changed or else..._ Tommy thought and whispered onto her lips. "I need you, Barbara!"

She agreed. " 'n' I want you." she murmured with a flat voice. "Now!"

While they exchanged feathery kisses both breathed each other's moans through open lips.

"Oh, god, I'm dissolving." he groaned when she let him glide into her needy cave.

"Tommmmm!" she cut his name melting in an enchanted moan feeling him grazing her inner walls.

 _This probably won't last long._ was the last thing Tommy thought before his mind was completely focussed on the wonderful love she gave him.

* * *

But it lasted longer than he had thought. In silent agreement they did not increase the pace and kept it low and hesitant. So agonisingly slow and tender they built up their arousal to an almost achingly wonderful desire to finally let loose. The wetness of love and sweat was between them on every touching piece of skin. Barbara lifted and lowered herself with his length inside and her breast sliding across his hot sweaty chest. Whenever possible their lips met in breathing kisses. Whenever they did not meet, their lips left moist traces on each other's skin.

Due to the slow speed in which they moved their connection she felt his manhood growing inside her. Due to the low pace they kept he felt her soft walls tighten around him. The contractions of her inner muscles were steady at some point and at some point they steadily turned stronger and faster and started to last longer. Barbara felt the sizzling tension spread through her body and returning twice as heated to the centre of her abdomen. Tommy felt the sweet strain of being on the verge of reaching the release creeping through all his tendons and muscles.

Then finally everything was centred. Her muscles strained and she ground herself onto him, finally allowing herself to hold the pressure of his shaft's root on her pink button, finally allowing herself to let the waves of pleasure ripple through them both. His lower body twisted up and deep into hers, additionally supported by his pulling hands on her waist, when he finally spilled into her. The warmth she sensed seemed to flow through her entire self.

In their mutual climax Barbara arched back and moaned up to the ceiling while his groan vibrated in the crook of her neck as long as their bodies dictated the moves. They stayed like that for what seemed an eternity before their breathings became regular and later somewhat giggly they disentangled their limbs and fell to the side still sharing kisses and caresses.

"We're going to be inexplicably late..." he whispered with closed eyes.

"You bet." she murmured burying her face into his chest.

* * *

They had dozed off after they had brought each other to exhaustion again. No alarm had been set so they slept until Barbara woke up with a start. She groaned when she realised they had slept in. Tommy stirred when she wriggled herself free from his limbs and soothed her that they just would excuse themselves by saying that it had been a long evening.

"Which it was. Until now." he smiled. "So we're not blurting it out but we're not lying either, are we?"

Barbara shook her head. Then she saw the two empty foil packs on her night stand. _Two! Not three. He would think I tried to bind him. And what if I... One shot, one hit. I do know my luck..._ Anxiety and insecurity surfaced once more making her frown a bit so Tommy came closer.

"What's it?" he was concerned but on the wrong path. "Would you prefer to make an official announcement?"

"No, it's just... We didn't..." She bit her bottom lip and tried again. "We haven't..."

Following her quick uncertain glance to the side he knew what she was trying to say. He had not thought about it either. "Oh..." he said. "Oh, I... I'm sorry I forgot to..."

"We _both_ should have thought about..."

The awkwardness that suddenly started to fill the room was cut by Tommy's smile. With his lips at her earlobe he whispered that he actually had not thought much at that moment. "You kind of kept me distracted."

"Let's only hope I haven't-"

"I've planned to make you my legal wife anyway so _I_ wouldn't mind at all."

"Is that already set or have you planned to ask about _my_ opinion?" Barbara almost snorted her retort. _He could not actually have meant it serious._ And she did not want to be played with. _  
_

"I had planned... I had _dreamed_ of asking you properly. With a rose, on my knees, romantically in the garden of Howenstow. And I've dreamed that you'd say yes." He was smiling like a school boy. He had not planned to ask her now, nor had he once thought he would _ever_ ask her but it was true that he had dreamed about it. _And this partnership was due to take the next step so why should I wait with the third and - maybe - also the fourth._ "So?"

"Bollocks." Briskly Barbara got up from the bed. _How could he ask something like that?_ Though she would have wanted to shout a _yes_ , she also thought that he should overthink it. She could not become his countess, could she? She was not prepared for that. She was not one of his lot, she really could not... _Or maybe he has gone mad at last. Or he is simply mocking me. That's it. It's just a rude joke._ "I'm going to take a shower."

Usually he had learned to love her harsh reactions overplaying her irritation. Not now. He had been serious.

Tommy slumped back into the pillow and groaned in frustration. He had been too soon with this question, of that he was sure now. But he also was sure of his feelings for his prickly redheaded Sergeant and believed she loved him too. Otherwise this night - and this morning - would not have happened this way. Or at all that is. So his question actually was _not_ too soon. Thinking about how he could repair what he seemed to have damaged his eyes leisurely wandered around the room. They fell onto the trolley with the now cold breakfast.

"Yah, that's it!" he mumbled and peeled himself from the sheets.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **...**


	5. Exercises 5

**Author's note:** Another scene under the shower! Yay! ...ooops - spoiler... :-D

* * *

 **.**

 **Sportif (III) - alternative ch. 4 - Exercises 5  
**

 **.**

* * *

She had not locked the bathroom door so a few moments later it went open and Tommy came in. Barbara had heard it and turned.

"Hiya!" he said. Without asking for permission and naked like he had climbed off the bed he simply stepped into the huge shower cubicle and without further words knelt down. He had the rose from the trolley in his hands. Her eyes widened. She simply forgot to feel awkward beeing seen by him totally naked and displayed in the bright lights of the bathroom. _He's not going to-_

"Barbara Havers." he began, blinking a bit with the spray stinging his eyes while he had to look up to her.

Yes, indeed - he _was_ going to.

"After too many years that I had not recognised what a piece of jewellery is working under my nose I finally have opened my eyes. There's no way I could go on living when it's a life without you."

She had not wanted it but she could not hold it back either. Barbara sobbed and it was not the shampoo in her eyes that made the tears roll down her cheeks.

Tommy took her hand and placed a soft kiss on its back. He still tried to avoid the spray hitting his eyes.

"I know that we both are more than different and that a future with you is not going to be easy in so many ways. But here I am before you, a naked man, like nature has made me - no clothes, no fripperies, no medals, no badges, no credit card and no crest - asking you to share a life with me. I know we both will have to adjust our crazy lifes but I truly believe that we have the strength to work it out together... that _you_ have the strength to endure me and be patient with me like you have for so many years now..." His voice trailed off when he saw that amused smirk in the corners of Barbara's mouth.

She looked down to him. He had such a serious expression on his face but he also looked incredibly sweet and unintendedly amusing in his attempt to blink the spray away from his eyes and keep his look romantically love-stricken. This was so cute that Barbara almost forgot _what_ it actually was that he was doing down there on his knees. A chuckle formed in the back of her throat.

He got up from his knees. "You're not going to laugh, my lady!" he grumbled.

Roughly Tommy pressed her into the tiled wall and fervently kissed her. The rose fell to the floor uncared for. Then his own lips widened into a grin and he had to stop. Heavily breathing and with his body pressed flush against hers he tried to ignore his arousal claiming more space between them. He asked her the question that had been planned to be asked a little bit more romantic.

"Barbara Havers, will you marry me?"

"You're not serious, Sir." _Of course I will!_

"I've never been more serious than I am now, Barbara."

"Mmmh... a-ha...?" she hesitantly answered and waited for more. Her unbelieving eyes flickered across his face.

"Please say yes!" Love, hope, fear, happiness, faith and anticipation, strength and a loving softness - all at once it spread across his expression. Barbara gathered courage. Everything is possible when you love.

"Yes." she breathed and his lips crushed on hers again, burying her mouth under his. It turned into a very erotic moment with two naked soapy bodies rubbing along the cold surface of the shower's wall, hip grinding against hip, chest pressing onto chest, arms snaking around neck, hands stroking curves, a strong arousal pressing into a heated soft hollow, but when they came up for air Barbara managed to allow a decent thought and insisted on stopping now and finishing that _shower_ or they would indeed have to make an official announcement when they would show up at the office only late in the evening.

"But I want to... I really _need_ to have a little more time to adjust to all this... Tommy..." she closed her eyes and let her head slump back against the wall. "It still feels as if it's a freaky dream..."

"No, Barbara." he kissed the tip of her nose. "This is bloody gorgeous reality."

Tommy was sure they would be able to deal with everything that might follow.

* * *

After their shared shower they dressed and at the same time ate some of their breakfast in a bit of a hurry. In another still slightly awkward moment they agreed again to keep the latest developments in their private relationship hidden for a while. They both would not want to quit their partnership at work and of course would not want to risk recieving an official reprimand for working as a team though privately related so soon.

* * *

"We can discuss the details later." Tommy suggested. "Maybe at dinner?"

Barbara nodded.

"So we have another date." Smugly grinning Tommy pulled her close and shared a last juicy kiss with Barbara.

"See ya later, Sir!" she tenderly whispered before she tore away from him. She was happy in that moment that she was not wearing any make-up because he surely would have smudged it with his kiss. She was happy anyway.

Hand in hand they left her room but before they had reached the stairs they already had disentangled their fingers.

* * *

Shortly before noon they entered Lewis' office. The DI was at the phone but Hathaway looked up from his paperwork with an open smirk and a ' _You're_ late _, you little naughty ones, you!'_ clearly written on his forehead. Barbara blushed deeply at that so his educated guess was confirmed.

Lewis ended his call and welcomed them. "You're right in time to have lunch with us. Laura's waiting at the bistro."

"She's waiting for quite some time now." Hathaway murmured and Tommy was glad that the Sergeant's attention was diverted away from them.

"Huh?" Lewis asked with a quizzical expression on his face. "No, no, she's only just arrived."

Hathaway groaned in frustration and rolled his eyes before he sarcastically remarked "Of course, Sir."

The four went straight to lunch at the bistro where they met Laura again.

"This time without a PM." she said. "I just wanted to say hi before you leave."

The pathologist immediately recognised the shift in the relationship of the two Londoners. They acted quite different today. There was more love and more open affection in their eyes and today they really exchanged those looks unlike yesterday when they had avoided being caught by the other. It could not be hidden anymore that something had happened between them tonight - their behaviour among themselves had distinctly changed.

Tommy set the chair in place for Barbara like he always had but they shared a contented smile when their hands brushed. During lunch Barbara even had caressed his knuckle with her index finger when the occasion had been offered and she had felt unobserved. Though it was a very quick gesture Laura had recognised it anyway. Laura also recognised the blush that crept over Barbara's face when Tommy stretched back in his chair after the meal. The hint of a cheeky grin on his face and the death glare Barbara shot at him told her that he probably was touching her leg with his or played footsie under the table.

The way they constantly hid their yawning they obviously had spent the night together and Laura was sure they had not brooded over paperwork. She was happy that those two probably had found their way to each other. She shot a sad look at DI Lewis. _Well,_ this _would be a still long way to go._ She sighed.

* * *

Later that day during the wrap up of the case in Lewis' office even Jean Innocent saw those little signs of affection and hidden caresses that told her of a considerable shift in their private relation, a huge step forward on their shared road. Of course she knew they had been in late today and she could very well imagine why. She decided that she would let them get away with this. When they return to London they would face enough problems, she guessed.

 _At least those two seem to have come to their senses..._ She sighed before she picked up the phone. Back in her office she also had made the decision to let them know what she thought. She called Lewis' phone to order the two Metropolitains into her office for some final words about this co-operation.

After the exchange of some polite words how well all this went along and how quick and smooth they worked out this case Super Intendent Innocent expressed regrets that this was going to end soon.

"We all have learned from each other." she said. "And we will have a few changes soon. I suppose, you both face that too."

Tommy exchanged a brief look with Barbara before he answered. "Yes, I guess so, Ma'am. I agree that we've learned a lot during our stay here. The change of location will sometimes bring out a change of views."

Innocent's eyes almost bored into his soul. He offered nothing but when she diverted her eyes to Barbara she saw everything. The DS did not even dare to look at her and fidgeted with her hands in her lap. Obviously she feared the worst.

"I suppose your partnership is affected by the visit here in Oxford too." Innocent went on and if it was not by now with that statement it was clear for the two on the other side of the desk that she was not talking about work anymore. She knew what happened between them. "I can assure you I won't mention your... umm... today's delay in the report, but if Sir Hillier asked me I won't lie, you understand that I suppose."

They nodded in unison like two pupils in front of the head master. Of course she did not mean their tardiness. Tommy offered understanding. "He can be nit-picking sometimes, but I guess that's unavoidable in some positions."

"You bet!" Innocent gave a short laugh but her face instantly went serious again. She should speak clearer, she thought. "Here everything might be a bit easier for you both but I'd like to advise you to be attentive when you're back at the Met."

* * *

"I'm going to Causton CID soon anyway, Ma'am." Barbara said and shyly looked at Tommy. She knew the office grapevine had been talkative and though she had not yet told him personally she knew that he knew of her plans. But undoubtedly the world looked a bit different after tonight. And especially after this morning.

"I'm going to resign soon anyway, Ma'am." Tommy said turning his eyes on Barbara. Of course he had known of her plans and wondered when she would tell him. This way had not been one of the possible scenarios. This way he had no chance to tell her straight away what he thought about it. But there will be time for it later, maybe at dinner.

Both stared at each other without a word for a few seconds. Innocent was partly forgotten. He tried to convince Barbara through his eyes that he _would_ resign if she left the Met. She tried to convince Tommy that they would be separated anyway if she stayed and he should not give up his job only because she would move away. Then his proposal under the shower came to her mind. _Bloody, we really have to talk, Sir!_

Innocent viewed the spectacle of their silent conversation for a while and eventually shook her head. She had heard and witnessed this communication between them before. _They're quite a strange couple._ she thought.

"I think the last words weren't spoken in those matters." she said with a friendly smile. "But that's _your_ business. You should work that out soon. Good luck."

With a nod she dismissed the blushing couple. They almost had left her office when she witnessed how DI Lynley gently stroked DS Havers' back under the pretense of guiding her through the door and admittedly a bit amused she rolled her eyes.

 _Young love!_ she thought.

Super Intendent Jean Innocent did not witness the brief kiss the young couple secretly shared in her deserted outer office after the door had closed.

* * *

"Well, that was some sort of unspoken warning." Tommy smiled.

"You _won't_ resign, Sir." Barbara whispered. "I do not allow that you leave the service."

"And _you_ won't go to Causton CID, Havers." He caressed her cheek. "I do not allow that you leave _me_... Now that I've found you..."

"I-" She stopped herself and after an intense look in his eyes she went on murmuring. "I'd never, Tommy. But we couldn't go on working as a team anyway."

"Oh, bollocks, Barbara. We'd be separated no matter what so you can just as well become DI at the Met." Then Tommy closed his arms around her. "Recently I was asked to become Detective Chief Inspector so somehow we still would work as a team. Besides I have asked you to marry me and as far as I can remember there was a 'yes' coming from your lips. So I believe we're going to move in together."

He smiled affectionately seeing that she got the picture. Midsomer was not very close to London and if she would have married Tommy of course she would move in with him. Maybe even _before_ they would be married. And no, she would not want to live in a 5:2 relationship.

"What would Hillier say?" Barbara reasoned. "I mean... with you and me being a... team..."

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." Tommy grinned and was about to give her another kiss.

Right in that moment the door slammed open with Julie Matthews coming in and they dashed apart. In fact they still _did_ give a damn if they were caught in such a moment of unprofessionality.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's note:** Yeah, of course I had intended to let them, well, _have some fun under the shower_ \- but I think they will have enough fun in their future life and Tommy has a huge shower as well *giggles*

Now that you've read those alternative chapter chapters, you don't need to read the last chapter of sportif (III).

Thank you for reading, thank you for reviewing.

Tess


End file.
